Balanse
by Kajune
Summary: While trying to prevent his guardians from ever becoming rivals, he soon finds out that his mist and cloud guardian will become more than what he had hoped. Daemon X Alaude


**Title **: Balanse

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: While trying to prevent his guardians from ever becoming rivals, he soon finds out that his mist and cloud guardian will become more than what he had hoped. First Mist Guardian X First Cloud Guardian

---

The mist and the cloud are like brothers.

They're the same.

Alone they are powerful, but joined together they become unstoppable.

The sky, that watches them from above, that guards them with love and care, always stays at it's position to maintain the balance. If the mist and the cloud became enemies, they would create a lot of problems and because of their strength, they would end up causing trouble with the others; storm, rain, sun and lightning. The sky knows that it's duty is to prevent any of that, so it constantly keeps the two close, but one day, a rumor began to spread and made the cloud not so happy.

Someone had made up a story that the mist was dating women by picking them up at a strip bar.

By being their boss, the sky had to know all those beneath it well. So it was sure that the rumor was just a rumor, but it ended up angering the cloud.

The sky, Giotto, leaned against a door and listened to a conversation between the mist, Spades, and the cloud, Aluada. "So you're a pervert, after all these months." Aluada spoke, with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "What you heard was just a rumor." Spades protested, with a calm voice. Giotto was positive with the story being just a rumor and stayed on the side of the mist, and if anything went out of the mist's control, he, who stood above all, would convince the cloud to the believe in them.

"It explains why you've been going out a lot." A laughter echoed it's way to Giotto's ear, obviously coming from the not-so-serious guardian. "My reason is just the same as yours, Aluada. We both dislike being trapped in our rooms so we leave the headquarters." Aluada bit his lip. He didn't know what to believe now. Despite what Spades had said was true, it was hard to believe him since he was a master of lies and deception. No wonder how that story was spread, Spades could of just use his skills to seduce pretty women.

"Please believe me." Begged the taller male. "Why?" Aluada spat, not very happy with the feeling of being left with a hard decision; believe or not? "I dislike women." Aluada's eyes widen for a split second, and resumed glaring at the other, smiling young man. Giotto was a bit confused. It is possible to believe Spades, since he has never been seen having a close relationship with a woman, or ever wanting to attend meetings that involve a lot of women.

Just to be on the safe side, Giotto came out of his thoughts and listened carefully to what they were saying. Aluada eventually said something that he regretted saying for the rest of his life, or, that's what he thought at first. "Prove it." Just then, the blonde suddenly heard his white-haired guardian moan, so he left the door. He was not bisexual and never will be, so there was no reason for him to listen to his guardians, do it.

While massaging his forehead, Giotto continued to walk further and further away. Until he reached a room where his storm and rain guardian were rolling around on the floor. "What are you two doing?" He asked, causing the two to look up at him. By looking at the their expressions, Giotto knew that this wasn't going to become any more intimidate. His right-hand man looked angry, while his only Japanese guardian looked happy and a bit nervous. He seems as though he was attacked, though that rarely does happen.

Giotto sighed, and helped his rain guardian to his feet by dragging the storm guardian away. Better keep the balance here, or trouble with arise. As long as his lightning guardian does not enter the shower while his sun guardian is, he won't have to bother with those two too.

---

**End**


End file.
